Forever Love
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: He had done it he had saved the world, but now he lies dying. In this desperate hour true feelings come out into the open. How strong can ones love stands once they have died. bad summery but still read it


Hello all this is just something I cooked up at work to pass the time but before I knew it I finished and decided to post it. I hope you all like it. It is a one-shot so don't expect more chapters. ENJOY!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P

P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He had finally done, the war between the elemental nations and the Akatsuki was over but at a great cost. Most if not all of the hidden villages were in ruins and the land was barren. The loss of life was astronomical on both sides. But it was all over now, the lands will recover and grow once again. Villages will rebuild and the people will move on. As for him he knew that he was not long for this world anymore he had taken a fatal blow in that last attack, a stab wound to the stomach. The blade was laced with an acidic poison that was eating him away from the inside. He could already feel the poison coursing through his body.

Naruto fell to the ground as blood poured from his wound, in his hand he held his sword which was firmly implanted into the skull of Madara. He had been lucky enough to hit the semi immortal as he fazed back into solid form. Just the sword impaled him from the neck to the top of his head he had stabbed Naruto in the gut.

Laying there Naruto could only smile despite the intense pain he was in. He had saved the world from the brink of destruction, killed the nine demons, and freed the souls of his parents from the Shinigami's stomach. He Knew that he was as good as dead but for some reason he was at peace with that. He could finally rest knowing that the future glowed brightly for his friends and loved ones.

"Finally I can rest, I deserve a vacation damn it." he said softly as the life drained from his broken body. Off into the distance six people watched in awe as the great Akatsuki leader fell to the ground dead taking Naruto with him. They began to worry as Naruto did not get back up.

As they neared Naruto their worry turned to horror as they saw the blade still embedded into Naruto. Sakura a long time friend and teammate of Naruto ran even faster to help heal the downed hero. Tears fell from her face and landed onto Naruto's shirt.

"Damn it Naruto wake up!" she cried as pulled the blade from his body and began to try and heal him only to find out that her medical chakra was not doing anything. "You can't leave me! Not now that I finally have the courage to tell that I love you!" she screamed as she pounded onto his chest.

"Do you mean that?" a small voice said starting the poor woman. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with his eyes just barely opened. From what she saw he was blind in one eye and the other was glossing over. He was leaving this world.

"Yes Naruto, I love you with all my being please don't leave me alone." she softly as she caressed his face lovingly.

"Oh how I waited all these years to finally hear you say that, thank you. I love you too my cherry blossom princess." Naruto strained to say. "oh how I wish things could be different but alas we were never meant to be." he finished sadly, "just one request before I leave."

"I'll do anything for my love." Sakura cried.

"Just one kiss and a promise."

"Ok what is it." Sakura said, Naruto just leaned in with great difficulty and kissed Sakura with as much passion his broken body could muster before breaking the kiss and softly spoke into her ear.

"Live." was all he said before his body went limp and his soul left his body.

"NO NO NO NARUTO PLEASE DON'T GO!" Sakura yelled as she held the cooling body close to hers ignoring the fact that she was covered in his blood. The other five people cried at the display, their hearts heavy and full of grief. They had lost many in the years leading up to this war but this death was the hardest. They have lost a pure soul and to many a light of hope.

Ino watched as her long time friend cried over the body of her love. She too had loved Naruto but never had the courage to confront him about it. Yes they flirted a lot over the years but it was all just for fun at least to Naruto it was. She knew that Sakura had finally came to terms about her feelings and as much as it hurt her she knew that she had to let go of Naruto for the sake of her friend. "Rest in peace, my love." she said quietly as tears ran down her lovely face.

Kurenai watched as the young man she had come to admire died leaving behind all his friends and Sakura. She had come to respect the boy when she had her baby six years ago, he had felt guilty for causing the death of her lover Asuma that he had taken the role of her son's father figure. He had help her and her son whenever possible. At first she did blame him but soon let go of that anger when she saw him crying at the tombstone of Asuma. Begging him to forgive him, he cried he was sorry for being what he was and that he did not want to hurt anyone with his burden.

It was at that time she saw through all the masks and defenses and saw Naruto for who he really was. A lonely and broken soul. After witnessing that moment of weakness her feeling for the boy changed. Little Asuma absolutely loved Naruto and at time called him papa Naruto, in which Naruto just laughed and corrected the boy, stating that he his uncle. The boy refused to call Naruto anything else but papa Naruto. He quickly apologized to Kurenai but she just laughed it off, secretly she liked the thought of Asuma thinking that Naruto was his father. It gave her a sense of family, a whole one. Oh who was she kidding she did not just admire him she loved him very much. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, keep an eye on our son. Make sure he isn't getting into trouble up there." and she shed tears of sorrow for Naruto and her son.

Tsunade watched as her adopted son died in the arms of her young apprentice. She remembered back to when she had first met the boy in that gambling town. The innocence he once possessed and the day he lost it. The first kill it is said is the one that will haunt you for the rest of your life, and for many it is. It usually happened when taking out bandits or enemy ninja, complete strangers but for Naruto his first kill was different. He had killed the one person to ever consider him a brother and friend, Sasuke Uchiha. For a month he refused to leave his apartment, on many occasions he tried to commit suicide only to be save by Tsunade herself. It was then that she had moved him into her mansion and adopted him as her son.

Eventually he came to terms about the whole thing and moved on but he never was the same again. Gone were the pranks and jokes. Replaced was a calm and collective shinobi, effective and deadly. He climbed the ranks quickly. But to Tsunade he would always be that happy boy she had met in that little gambling town. "Go one my son, enjoy your time off thats an order." she said sadly looking away from the sad scene.

Hinata watched sadly at the scene of her former love. During the years her relationship with Naruto had flourished, she went from being his friend to girlfriend and later fiancé. When her father found out about the relationship he told her she had to choose. Being clan head and never changing the way the family was run, or going with the boy. So with a sad and broken heart she chose the family over the chance to be happy with the man she loved.

She of course banished the elder council and her father not before placing the cage bird seal on their foreheads. Her father had never expected this turn of event and when asked why. All she replied was "Why are you so surprised _father_ this is of course what you trained me to do. The family comes first right well this is my family now and I have no need for you or the elders. Good day branch member scum." and she left her weeping ex-father behind. She never spoke to him again.

She tried to restart her relationship with Naruto again but couldn't as Naruto was too hurt to trust her again. She had to live with the guilt of breaking Naruto's heart for the rest of her life. "Oh Naruto how I wished things between us had worked. Go rest you deserve it."

A few minutes later the area was beginning to fill with the surviving ninja from both sides. A truss was called officially ending the Fourth great war. Everyone gathered around the dead hero and bowed in respect for the fallen warrior.

"Today marks the day when a new future is born. Naruto gave his life so that we may live, let us not waste that gift." Tsunade yelled to the crowd. "Naruto was born a hero and he died a hero, though he never got the title of Kage he was one through and through. We will rebuild our villages and our life we must never forget those who died to secure that future, and with much sorrow and pride I lay to rest Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. May his memory live in all of us." then the crowd cheered loudly for Naruto.

Overlooking the whole scene were the spirits of Kushina and Minato, they waited for their son to join them in the afterlife. Though they were separated in life they would be together in death. Waiting with them was a child of only five he kept yelling for "papa Naruto,"

Off into the distance a man walked towards the gate of heaven, he had a calm and peaceful face. As he walked he saw the faces of the three people he longed to see. His mother and father smiling their pride visible in their eyes, and his adopted son jumping with joy. He was finally home all he to do now was what for his loves to join him in the afterlife then it would be paradise but he could wait he had all of eternity to spend with them after all what was a couple of years.

Sixty years later...

Sakura had finally finished her life's work and brought a new age of medicine, her advancement had made the world a different place. With the creation of auto-mail a person could still live a normal life even when losing a limb. Most diseases were now curable thanks to medicines that she created, her fame was on par to that of her former master Tsunade who long died of old age.

She thought back on her life, she still remembered Naruto. Her love for him never wavered, she always wondered if he was watching from the afterlife, and he would be proud of her.

As she laid down to go to sleep she remembered her friends and how they had help each other get on with their lives after Naruto. Kurenai dies thirty years ago due to a rare heart problem, she died in her sleep when her heart just stopped beating. When they found her she had a smile on her face and dried tears stained her face, she went peacefully into the night.

Hinata was next to go, over the next couple of years she had turned Hyuuga clan around. No longer were they known as a stuck up clan but a happy and life loving one. Unfortunately she still had enemies with the clan and one night she was poisoned, by her own father no less, she died three days later not before giving the clan over to Neji and his wife Tenten.

Ino had died six years ago at the ripe old age of 79, she was the only one left to go and be with Naruto but she knew that she had to finish before she could go. Now she was she waited for the day when her soul could be with the one she loved.

During the night a small orb of light descended from the heaven and into Sakura's room. As the orb touched the ground a began to glow larger and larger until it was the size of a man. The light then faded revealing a man with bright yellow hair and pure blue eyes, it was Naruto and he had come to escort Sakura to heaven.

Naruto slowly walked up to the sleeping Sakura and placed his hand on her cheek tenderly, be bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead as he did when they were children. "mmm Naruto-kun" Sakura moan in her sleep. Naruto just smiled even after all these years she still remembered him.

"Sakura-chan are ready to come home with us, we are waiting for you." Naruto said softly.

"Yes Naruto-kun lets go home." she said as Naruto placed his hand on hers and pulled her from her bed. Only she was still laying in bed, the next day a servant was surprised to see that Sakura had died in her sleep with a smile on her face. And so Sakura had died at the age of 85, and was finally reunited with Naruto in the afterlife where they enjoyed the rest of eternity in each others arms.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

THERE YOU GO TELL WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
